tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
The Joes Capture Spike Witwicky
The Joes Capture Spike Witwicky Characters: Deadline, Carly Banas (SG), Spike Witwicky (SG), Temera (SG), Ebony (SG) Location: The residence of Carly Banas (SG), followed by the residence of Spike Witwicky (SG). Date: December 4, 2009 TP: Shattered Glass'' Summary: In this log, Deadline decides to seduce Spike's wife Carly Banas (SG), and meets with success. After this happens, Spike Witwicky (SG) gives Eddie a call, desperate for a cocaine fix. What Spike doesn't know is that Eddie's decided to bring him in to the Joes base for interrogation regarding the whereabouts of Goldbug (SG). A few more Joe operatives show up, and the action gets downright dangerous! WARNING: Mature Themes and Language. Category:2009 Category:Logs American Southwest - Shattered Glass Universe The Southwestern United States is defined as the states that lie west of the Mississippi River, with the qualification of a certain northern limit such as the 37, 38, 39, or 40 degree north latitude. A 97.33 longitude degree west could qualify as the separation of the American Southwest from the American South. The Southwest historically began at the far west side of Fort Worth, 10 miles east of downtown Austin, and 55 miles east of downtown San Antonio. Some sources however, put this boundary line much further west, classifying most of Texas and Oklahoma as a "southwestern" sub-region of the South itself, thus distinguishing them from the other states commonly considered Southwestern. However, Southwestern vegetation such as the Desert Spoon, Prickly Pear Cactus, and the Spanish Dagger can be seen growing natively in Austin, the Texas Hill Country, San Antonio, South Texas, the Rio Grande Valley, and South Padre. The Southwest is ethnically varied, with significant European American and Hispanic American populations in addition to more regional African American, Asian American, and American Indian populations. The area also contains large cities and metropolitan areas, despite its low population density in rural areas. Houston, Dallas, Phoenix and San Antonio are among the top ten most populous cities in the country. Many of the states in this region, such as Arizona, Nevada, New Mexico and Texas have witnessed some of the highest population growth in the United States. Urban areas in this region, like Albuquerque, Austin, Las Vegas, Phoenix, Tucson and El Paso are some of the fastest-growing cities in the country. (Source: Wikipedia) ;Contents: * Carly's House * University of Arizona Carly's House The first floor has a kitchen with some tables, a bathroom, a living room, a den, some hallways, and a dining room. Around the bends, some toys of Daniel's are scattered. The upstairs has four bedrooms; a master bedroom for Carly and her boyfriend Cain, Daniel's room, a play room, and of course a guest room. ;Contents: * Carly Banas Carly Banas is wearing Deadline's pearl necklace (the literal one) and is studying for her pre-med exams as well as doing a few rounds of cleaning. The doorbell suddenly rings...who could it be, when no one's called ahead of time? Carly Banas looks up at the doorbell, probably a delivery guy. She's not made up, if she knew Deadline would be here, she would have definitely made herself up. Dishwater blonde hair, black top, jeans. She opens the door and steps back. "Oh god..." "Hi, Carly," Eddie greets with his ever-present smile. "...Something wrong? You look upset. If this isn't a good time, I can leave..." Carly Banas winces and her eyes start to well. She starts to close the door. "He's not here...and I don't want to bring you into my world of hell right now. I'll give him the message that you stopped by!" "World of hell? No, wait... please, wait Carly, tell me what's going on," Eddie says with concern. Carly Banas sniffs and ushers Deadline inside. Eddie steps into the place, putting on his best 'concerned' look. "Um...is, uh...is Daniel sleeping?" He HAS to ask about the brat, because the PERFECT mood was ruined by him last time! Carly Banas shakes her head and quickly hugs Eddie. "I... I don't know!" She sobs hard in Eddie's chest. "I'm a horrible mom...I dropped him off at a boarding school. I should never have done that." She looks up at Eddie and sobs again. "Cain was right... I'm a horrible mom! What mom does that?!" She continues before Deadline can get a word in. "And Cain killed Spike! I hated that fuckin' loser, he was a psycho, but I wanted him in jail, not dead!" Eddie smells a fabulous opportunity here. He suppresses a maniacal grin, even as he folds his arms around Carly and embraces her gently. "There, there now... just... take some deep breaths... you've been through a lot. You're a wonderful woman, and you're a very attentive mother. If Daniel has problems, the boarding school will sort him out. You've done the best you can for him. As for Spike..." He pauses. Interesting, he thinks to himself. She thinks he's DEAD. That's probably just as well. "Spike would have wanted you to carry on with your life, because you're a fighter. A survivor." Carly Banas shuts her eyes and continues to bury herself in Eddie. She looks up at Eddie and says "You always think of me." She sniffs. "If... I'm just saying 'if' - I got Daniel back, how would you handle someone like that?" She frowns. "All Cain wants to do his beat him into being good." "Really? That's terrible," Eddie remarks dramatically. "Daniel needs a stern but guiding hand, or else he'll think that every problem gets solved with violence." (Wait a minute, why is she saying all this shit about her son? I don't like where this is goin'.) "...You're still fretting. Just let it go for now." Carly Banas wipes her eyes and sniffs "Exactly." She gulps and tries to grin "You always know the right things to say..." "Well, I do try. Because I care, hon," Eddie remarks softly, pondering what he would do about the brat if he managed to hook Carly. Perhaps he could arrange a foreign adoption... "I want you to feel better. You've been so stressed out and upset." Carly Banas sniffs and starts to unbutton a few buttons from Deadline's shirt. "Me? You've been running around so much..." She looks at Eddie and gives him a mischevious wink. "I've been thinking about you...a lot." (Ohhhh yeah, now this is more like it,) Eddie thinks fiendishly, not really wanting to stop her, though he must -- lest she discover the stashes of meth, heroin, and cocaine he keeps in his vest pockets for quick fixes, as well as the sordid array of knives, and of course, his gun. He gently cups her hand, then plants a kiss there, his eyes twinkling and daring. "I have to admit, the feelings are mutual," he says. Carly Banas leans in and whispers in Eddie's ear. "We have to be careful... Cain... you killed Spike.. with his bare hands!" (As you've said a fuckin' million times already! Don't you think I know that?? I'm one'a Colton's men! I have no fear! Booyeah!!) Eddie massages the top of Carly's hand softly. "I understand," he says quietly. Carly Banas takes her fingers and begins to give Eddie a scalp massage. "No kid... no Cain...I have the house 'ALL' to myself for a few hours... do you want some wine?" (Noooo...I want some nookie...noooookiiieeee...) Eddie grins happily. "Sure, hon. ...Wowwww...you're very good at that." Thankfully, Eddie washed up before coming over. Washing his hair isn't typically a high priority for him, and he'll let it go for a week or more if he's on a drug binge. "You're a very tempting woman...absolutely amazing in every way." Carly Banas gives a mischevious grin and pours some wine for Eddie. She gives a Sarah Palin-like wink. "Me?! What about you? jack of all trades, been to different countries...well-read...a gentleman...handsome..." she quickly takes a few drinks and gives Eddie a lustful eye. "Oh, I'm just a physician who makes house calls," Eddie says, greatly enjoying this bread-buttering session. "And you're entirely too kind." (Also a major MILF, which is a total turn-on...c'mon, Eddie, we're ALONE NOW...no sense in holdin' back...) He takes the wine from Carly, then sips it, and slides right on into her personal space. Carly Banas smirks and fiddles with Eddie's zipper and gently tugs him up to her bedroom. She whispers "We have to be careful..." Eddie is over the moon at this point. He lives for getting high, and getting laid...typically in that order. And since he's already had his daily fix, this is definitely at the top of his itinerary. Leering happily, he follows Carly with the eagerness of a hungry dog. "OK, babe. I got my ears open," he whispers -- then, when they reach the top of the stairwell, he lays a big long kiss on her. Carly Banas gives a devilishly smirk and gently closes the door… An hour later - showered and a helluva lot more limbered up. It may not have been Eddie's best, but Carly has just let loose about 2 months worth of stress, fear of Cain, anger over Daniel's brattiness and six weeks full of daydreaming what nailing Eddie would be like into that last 45 minute session. She heads downstairs to make Eddie something, hoping he'll stick around. Whether he will or not is up to him :) Eddie lays in bed, feeling triumphant. He finally nailed Spike's ex-wife. It felt good...damned good. He'd have to tell Spike all about it next time he saw him. For the moment, Eddie reclines in bed with a grin, smoking a cigarette, and watching the smoke curl up toward the ceiling. Elated, he daydreams about how the conversation with Spike would progress. ("...Yeah, listen...I saw Carly the other day. That's right. We had a nice, long BANG SESSION. An' then she went downstairs, an' cooked me some dinner. It was SWEET.") Carly Banas calls up "Eddie?" "Yes, hon, everything alright?" Eddie calls out. Carly Banas calls flirtatiously "C'mon down..." Carly Banas gets some glasses out and gets some vodka from the fridge. "Okay, on my way!" Eddie says cheerfully, pulling on his pants and strolling down the stairs. "Baby, you were fantastic. Absolutely...I mean...I was blown away. I hope it was good for you, too." Carly Banas grins as her top is fully unbuttoned. She hugs Eddie's hips. "Oh god...I was so stressed!" She hands Eddie a vodka on the rocks and gives him a stern look. "Now listen...I want you to realize...I'm not no slut - Spike...was a mistake. Cain - I basically got to protect me from Spike - but no more...I'm through with losers...I don't go just bangin' everyone I see...I do have standards..." "Of course, hon, I know you do," Eddie says soothingly, giving Carly a hug. "I know you been through a lot." He takes the vodka and sips it, then reaches over and cups Carly's face gently. Carly Banas takes Eddie's hands and gently puts them in her mouth. She takes another sip of vodka. "I bet you could get any girl you wanted..." Carly looks at Deadline and naughtily puts some vodka on her bust. She pulls Deadline closer. "I gotta go soon...but if you can do me a HUGE favor..." She winks "Cain would absolutely HATE it to find out we did it on the kitchen counter he helped pay for...Just sayin'" Eddie, being the total horndog that he is, very enthusiastically responds. For someone who's so gentle and soft-spoken, he certainly has the libido of a 17-year-old boy. "I'll do you a favor anytime you want, all you got to do is ask," he says, before he picks Carly up and sets her on the counter... Sloppy five minutes later :) Carly Banas lays flat on the countertop. Her hair matted in sweat and funk. She slaps Eddie's thigh. "Okay...enough danger for the day...I gotta get dinner started...and you gotta get outta here or you'll lose your neck." She leers at Eddie. "This BETTER not be the last time I see you!" "Okay, hon." Eddie gives Carly a rather involved kiss, before winking and heading upstairs to get the rest of his gear. The time had come to check on the inbred brothers. "Ramble o-on....I gotta ramble o-on," he sings Led Zeppelin in a bad falsetto, pulling on his clothes and heading out the door. (Radio) Spike Witwicky sends Deadline a cell transmission, '*phone rings*' (Radio) Deadline transmits, "Yeah, this is Eddie." to Spike Witwicky. (Radio) Spike Witwicky sends Deadline a cell transmission, '*snerks* Heyah..uh...just wondering - you..still have..uh - WHITE Christmas in stock? *snerks*' (Radio) Deadline transmits, "I sure do, want me to bring it on over?" to Spike Witwicky. (Radio) Spike Witwicky sends Deadline a cell transmission, 'Uh...yeah...I'm in the Christmas spirit *gives a Beavis-like laugh*' (Radio) Spike Witwicky sends Deadline a text, 'Hurry the fuck up!' (Radio) Spike Witwicky sends Deadline a text, 'Goddamnit, it'll be fuckin' summer by the time you get here!' (Radio) Deadline transmits, "Aw, that any way to treat your buddy? Your PAL? See you soon!" to Spike Witwicky. (Some time later… after a drive…) American Northwest - Shattered Glass Universe The Northwestern United States comprise the northwestern states up to the western Great Plains regions of the United States, and consistently include the states of Oregon and Washington, to which Idaho, Montana, Wyoming, Southeast Alaska, and parts of Northern California are sometimes added. Occasionally Northern Nevada, Northern Utah, Northern Colorado and Alaska are also included in the Northwest. News stories and weather reports for Alaskan cities are often included on the regional news network, Northwest Cable News. "The Northwest" is home to over 12 million citizens, and is sometimes referred to as the "the Pacific Northwest" (abbreviated PNW or PacNW). This term is often used to mean Oregon and Washington and sometimes Idaho, northwestern Montana and northern California. Like the Southwestern United States, the idea of what comprised the Northwest was pushed farther west over time. The original Northwest (usually termed the "Old Northwest") comprised the Northwest Territory and gradually pushed across the Midwest to its current definition. The current area can generally be understood to include the old Oregon Territory (created in 1848 - Oregon, Washington, Idaho and areas in Montana west of the Continental Divide). (Source: Wikipedia) Buster's House Buster lives in a small two-floor three-bedroom house with an attached one-car garage. He lives with two roommates, Alan and 'O'. The house is a couple of decades old and looks really run down. ;Contents: * Spike Witwicky Spike Witwicky has a cast, his chest is still wrapped, but the dressing is dirty and matted, some of it falling off from trying to take a shower. He has about $700 - thanks to being well enough to sell another batch of crushed up sudafed and baking soda to dumbass college students. Not long after getting off the phone with Spike, a stolen car pulls up into the driveway. Out comes Eddie, and he tries the front door to see if it's unlocked. Spike Witwicky says, "It's open - get your ass in here!" Eddie chuckles, and strolls in. "Hey, how's my favorite guy?" he asks with a grin. "You on your period? Need a tampon?" Spike Witwicky frowns "Fuck you..." He hugs Eddie, sorta like Two-Face - 3/4 smells ... human. The other - well... hasn't seen a shower since getting his ass handed to him by Cain. He fishes out a $100 for Eddie. "This is all I have - what'll it buy?" GENERIC ROLL: Deadline's generic roll fails. Deadline has to think really hard about whether or not to give Spike one last fix. After a moment's deliberation where you can almost see the angel vs. demon dilemma in progress, Eddie decides not to dally any longer. "Y'know what? -- I changed my mind." He pulls his Heckler & Koch SP and points it at Spike's chest. "Let's go on a l'il walk to the garage." Spike Witwicky looks at Deadline in pure mortified terror for a second, before busting out in a giggling fit. "Get the fuck outta here!" He goes in to slap the gun away. "Lil' bitch!" GAME: Spike Witwicky FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Immense difficulty. : Spike Witwicky says, "Yup...epic fail" Spike Witwicky teases, "Just gimmie my fuckin' coke, faggot!" "Let's go, you think I'm playin'?" Eddie asks. Then, he shoots a lamp which is immediately next to Spike, and it shatters into a million pieces. "YOU AN' ME. GARAGE. NOW." Spike Witwicky jumps and leers at Eddie. "Fucker...you're dead when this is over..." He walks to the garage slowly. "Is this because I shorted you on your half-assed med bill?" "Just keep walkin'. More walk, an' less talk," Eddie prompts, waving the gun at Spike's head. Spike Witwicky frowns and then opens the garage door - he'll find that the garage is absolutely empty. Goldbug up and left about a week ago. He scans the garage area for a weapon he can use against Eddie, but physically, he looks like he's going along with Eddie's demands. "Where's the fuckin' car?" Eddie says, sounding far more dangerous than he did a few minutes ago. GAME: Spike Witwicky FAILS a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Spike Witwicky gulps, "P..put the gg..gun down and we'll talk.." he says this getting VERY sober. "I don't trust you, Spike. You're gonna run like a bitch if I put the gun down, cause that's how you roll. You like to cover your own ass." Eddie's eyes narrow. "Where's the car??" GAME: Spike Witwicky PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very Little difficulty. On (SG-Joes), Deadline says, "Aaaarrgghh!! Hey Temera. Temera, you there??" Spike Witwicky looks at Eddie and says plainly - his eyes don't betray what he says. "I have no idea - he got pissed that you fooled around with his interiors... remember that? and he left. Said if I did one more fuckup, he'd kill Buster and Daniel." On (SG-Joes), SG-Temera clicks a few buttons figuring the radio out. "Yesss... I am here..." Spike Witwicky slowly walks over to the tool area, rakes, spades, crowbars, etc. He favors his side, acting... maybe not. He acts like he's thinking out loud while walking. Eddie isn't in the mood to put up with bullshit. Too much of this, and Spike will find a way to fight back. He lets a few more shots fly in Spike's direction -- one is so close to his arm that it grazes the top of his shoulder, leaving a painful powder burn. "GET ON THE GROUND RIGHT NOW -- I'M DONE WITH YOU!" he screams. On (SG-Joes), Deadline says, "Can you track my signal in Seattle, hon? I got a problem here." Spike Witwicky jumps in reality. The shock of the burn sends Spike to the ground. He puts both hands behind his head. One arm is a bit painful. GAME: Spike Witwicky PASSES a COURAGE roll of High difficulty. Spike Witwicky mutters, "Luck hadta run out sometime..." He adds "Don't you hurt my brother. If you're going to waste me, fine - I'm a piece of shit anyway - but...don't fucking hurt Buster. He wasn't involved in this shit." "Now listen up -- I dunno if you're bullshitting me or tellin' the truth, but that's not the point. The point is..." Eddie grins coldly. "The point is, you're a wanted man. An' I'm takin' you in." Before Spike can protest, he puts one hand up, and says, "No, not to the police for your stupid warrant. I don't deal with pigs. I got somethin' even better on you...a *federal* warrant." He lets that sink in, and he rests a steel-toed boot on Spike's back while he reloads his gun. Spike Witwicky calls out and screams like a little girl as his halfway healed arm gets yanked in the opposite direction. The mention of cops puts a white bit of terror running up his spine. He screams and flails, hoping to grab Deadline's boot and move him out of the way. >> Spike Witwicky misses Deadline with Roundhouse. << Spike Witwicky flails like a fish For a junkie, Eddie is fairly quick. It's something that's kept him alive. "Stop crying like a little bitch!" he grumbles, kicking in Spike's general direction in a way that suggests he doesn't particularly care if he hits him or not. By now, his gun is reloaded, and he has it trained at Spike's head. "And stay still, damn it!" >> Deadline strikes Spike Witwicky with Kick. << Spike Witwicky crumbles from Deadline's kick as he feels a gun to his head. He pauses and starts crying hysterically at the thought of federal prison. "Just fuckin' kill me now!" He closes his eyes in humiliation as he feels a warm trickle run down his leg into the general vicinity of where Deadline is. On (SG-Joes), Deadline says, "Temera?" "Don't you love your country, man? Have you any pride in your nation? ...That robot talked to you. I know you had conversations with it. Things will go a lot easier for you if you just cooperate with the interrogation unit, mmkay?" Eddie still has his gun trained on Spike's head. "By now, you're probably guessin' that I'm a little more than your average dope peddler. An' you'd be right." Spike Witwicky sniffs and coughs "Eddie… Eddie…” He keeps repeating Eddie's name. "...What is it?" Eddie asks uneasily, his trigger finger squeezing slightly. On (SG-Joes), SG-Temera says, "Acknowledged... tracking... or trying to.. *clickclickclick*" Spike Witwicky shudders. "Ok... ok... ok - I respect you - you totally have one over on me. But you gotta admit - I'm resourceful...whatever they're paying you, I'll double it... but you're going to have to give me a day to get the money." He looks at Eddie with tears still falling from his eyes. "C'mon...you have EVERYTHING on me - where my dad lives, where Daniel and Carly live - where Buster lives - I can't hide 'em all in a day! I have no choice BUT to pay you..." He sputters, "You'd be a fool NOT to take up my deal! Double in a day!" On (SG-Joes), SG-Temera says, "Backup... needed?" Eddie's really stalling here. He could have killed Spike a few times over by now, so clearly, he has another motive. He mumbles softly into an unseen radio, then says, "You're worth more alive, right now. An' you're worth a lot more in custody." On (SG-Joes), Deadline says, "Yes, please. I got one of the Witwickys in custody. Need a l'il assist in gettin' him back." Spike Witwicky looks at Eddie through gritted teeth "Tell me! If it's 100 grand, I can give you 200 grand in a day!" GAME: Spike Witwicky FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike Witwicky starts to climb up to at least grovel at knee level. "Just tell me the price and I'll double it." "Real tempting there, chief. If I trusted you any more, you'd have me," Eddie admits. "Listen... when my friend gets here, and if you're not being a jackass, I'll take off that cast for you, OK? An' clean you up." Spike Witwicky nods, getting to his knees and scooting to Eddie. "C'mon... you can tell me... I just want a price for my head - and I'll double it. Dude... just tell me the price!" "I can't, man. Not after everything I've done to get to this point. Nothing personal." Eddie shrugs. "It would be like base-jumping offa Mount Everest." Spike Witwicky nods. He mutters, "All in the game." He looks at Eddie and sniffs. "Can... you maybe.. like - fix me up before they come?" He adds "I have like...anxiety issues." On (SG-Joes), SG-Temera nods. "Acknowledged, sending... backup, if posssible..." She types in to get some sent there, quickly. "If... answered..." On (SG-Joes), Deadline says, "I was kinda hoping for you, babe." On (SG-Joes), SG-Temera says, "Will.. try... come... along..." "Sure... once my friend gets here, I'll take care of you, okay? See, I'm not a total fiend, except..." Eddie suddenly begins laughing, as if he remembered an excellent joke. Spike Witwicky looks at Eddie and frowns. "What, Judas?" Eddie is grinning widely, at this point. "I banged your ex-wife!" he says, laughing uproariously. "Seriously. I was just over there. It was great." Spike Witwicky KNOWS Eddie is lying. Cain would have killed him. Besides, Carly still has a major thing for Spike. He scoffs, "yeahright - just fix me up." SG-Temera scratches at the doorframe, then opens the door and peers in quickly. Spike Witwicky frowns at Eddie. "Seriously - that shit ain't funny." Eddie is still biding time, gun trained on Spike inside the empty garage of the house, waiting for Temera to arrive. As Eddie hears her enter the main house, he pulls open the door between the house and garage, and calls to her. "In here," he says. Then he turns back toward Spike with a big grin. "Are you kidding? It's hilarious. I love the port wine birthmark on her thigh... and all those cute little freckles on her... well, you know. Really first-class bitch you had there. I just had to win her over." SG-Temera turns for the garage, raising her eyebrows and growling just a little, listening quietly to the conversation as she slips in for the garage, peering in and around the doorway, on her way there. From the garage, some human activity can be heard. Spike thinks for a second, then his face reddens - beet red in anger. Screw the fix... Eddie's taking his life and then he had the audacity to assault Carly! Mustering up every bit of strength in his legs, he springs up to reach Eddie and try to whallop him with his cast into the wall, hoping to bring down a few tools overhead. "You... son... of... a BITCH!" He lunges at Eddie. >> Spike Witwicky misses Deadline with Bash. << Eddie sees this rage attack coming from a mile away, so he scoots out of the way and then hops on top of Spike, in what probably looks like a humiliating position. But he's just trying to stop him from lunging around again. He shoves the gun barrel into the back of Spike's head. "Why take everything so PERSONALLY, Spike? It's only business." Spike Witwicky starts crying again, all options exhausted. He breaks down, "Why her?!" He leers at Eddie "You better fucking fix me up now! You OWE ME!" he screams the last two words. Now it's pretty much evident where the action's at. On (SG-Joes), Deadline says, "We got no-kill orders. We gotta bring this one in alive -- for interrogation." SG-Temera steps in at this point, growling and peering around, twitching back at the crying Spike and glancing at Deadline a little. "Nicccce. Sso... how 'alive', and... what are... we... allowed to do?" SG-Ebony slips in next to Temera, and smiles, "Let's rough him up. Break his other arm, maybe a leg...." ---- ;Ebony The woman before you is Tall, well over 6 foot tall, with Ebony hair that trails to just between her shoulder blades. It is straight, with a hint of a curl in it. Her eyes are a shade of green that match well with the Emerald Isle of her ancestors, Ireland. Her face is attractive, and her generous mouth smiles more than it frowns. Currently, Ebony is wearing pair of greyish-blue pants, that are skin tight. On her feet are a pair of Cream colored, stiletto heeled, Leather boots. The boots have a special, built in, pouch, that could contain anything from Ammo Clips, to small explosive devices. Strapped to her right leg, is a combat knife, in a sheath, with a blade of at least six inches. She is wearing a shirt, of the same color, and material as her pants, it is also skin tight. This is covered by a sleevless cream colored, skin tight, body suit, that, like a swim suit, covers parts of her pants as well. One the bodysuit, is a belt of matching color. It has ammo pouches on it, along with a holstered pistol, and a special pouch, to hold bolts for her Power Crossbow. On the right shoulder of her uniform, is a red padded piece of cloth, with a few secret pockets. Covering her hands are leather-like guantlets, that also have a place to attach weapons. Her left gauntlet holds three Shuriken throwing stars lined up in a row on the outter arm side. The right Gauntlet holds nothing visible, except the buldge of a quick-release hand gun. ---- Spike Witwicky looks at Ebony and Temera (who don't live together in perfect harmony) - he's sporting a rather unflattering dark spot on his right thigh, running down his leg. "Who...who are you guys? Is this about the Taurus I jacked a few months ago?"" "You makin' more work for me, sweet cheeks?" Eddie asks Ebony with a smirk. "Cause y'know... if he isn't in any shape to answer questions, then Flint's gonna go off like a firecracker." He suddenly jumps off of Spike's back, as he feels... well, a wetness. "Hey!!" Spike Witwicky looks at Eddie and sniffles like an addict. "You said you'd fix me up before I went..." SG-Ebony shrugs, "Bite me, Eds...." She smirks, "You need all the practice you can get. You Fucking Suck." GAME: Spike Witwicky FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike Witwicky adds "I know where the robot is! "You only wish you were good enough to get with this," Eddie postures like some pro wrestler. As Spike mentions the robot again, Eddie gets a gleam in his eye. "See?? He's holdin' out on us, he's hidin' that robot..." Spike Witwicky smirks, hoping to lie his way out of THIS one. "I want immunity... then Eddie can fix me up, then I want $100,000 cash THEN I'll tell you where he is." SG-Ebony moves forward, and pulls out a knife, "I can get him to talk, and you know that you are most definately, not my type. Your penis is too small, or your boobs are... take your pick." She looks down at Spike, "OR.... You tell me where it is, and I let you walk again. If you don't tell me, I will cut your hamstrings off your leg, and you can be in a wheel chair for the rest of your life." Eddie decides to let Ebony do the bartering, as she's a bit more persuasive than he is. As he watches, he lights up a cigarette. Spike Witwicky looks at Ebony and starts shivering. He finally blubbers out, "I don't know! Honest! He was in our garage for weeks! Then, Eddie broke in and went inside! Then...then - Goldbug - that's his name - got pissed. Said he'd kill my son of that shit happened again! Then, last week - he just up and left! That's the truth, I swear to GOD!"" SG-Ebony frowns, and looks at Eddie, "You bring any of that Truth serum shit? I don't believe this Coke-Head." SG-Temera rowls a little and peers at Spike, raising her eyebrows at Eddie and laughing softly as Ebony threatens Spike, shaking her head and raising her eyebrows a little bit, shaking her head slightly and glancing to Eddie again. "Could... alwaysss bite him... Continual... pain... nearly... assss... good..." Spike Witwicky nods adamantly at Ebony. "Yeah... yeah, sic that shit on me and you'll know I'm telling you the exact fuckin' thing!" "He doesn't have any good veins," Eddie tells Ebony. "I checked. They're all blown out, he's an addict. Even if I did give him some, I don't think it would work, he uses too much to have it effect him the right way." He ponders Temera's role in this little drama. "Yum-yum? Smells like the infirmary?" he asks with a slight grin, still getting a kick out of Temera telling him the infirmary smelled delicious. Spike Witwicky frowns and says, "I've only done smack once. I don't do that shit... I just do coke - and I can fuckin' stop anytime!" SG-Ebony mutters, "We need a Device to read people's mind... Deadline, get to work on something like that." She pauses, and turns to Temera, "You bite him, and you'd likely end up diseased. Can't have that." Spike Witwicky thinks for a while. GAME: Spike Witwicky FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike Witwicky adds, "You know who WOULD know about Goldbug... there's a guy named Cain - a neighbor of mine. I think I saw him drivin' around with Goldbug." SG-Temera grins just a little at that, laughing and nodding slightly. "Yumyum...yesssss....." She laughs a little to Ebony, making a face. "Dissss..eassesss... not... like... me..." She shrugs, peering at Spike, then licking her lips, flexing her fingers with the black clawlike fingernails, and grinning, her sharp fangs starting to lower with implication as she listens to the story. SG-Ebony smiles, "What is Cain's Last name... and if you say Able, I will let Temera eat all of you she wants." Spike Witwicky shoots a nervous look at Eddie and then looks at Ebony. "Banas" "A device to read people's minds? ...Shit, lady, I'm a doctor, not a mad scientist..." Eddie rolls his eyes. "Look, we gonna transport him, or what?" Spike Witwicky gets to his feet and tries to put an arm around one of Ebony's shoulders as a show of solidarity. "Yeah... that's the one we need to go after." GAME: Spike Witwicky FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of High difficulty. Spike Witwicky says, "So let's get 'em!" SG-Ebony just LOOOOOKS at Spike, "Foul me with your touch, Shithead, and I will kick your ass all the way to base, and than, I will feed your balls to a Wolf I know...." SG-Temera growls just a little at Spike, raising her lips to remind that her fangs are still down, and narrowing her eyes slightly. A soft burring noise can be heard from behind her, as she listens. Spike Witwicky holds his hands up and winces with the broken ribs and all. "Woah...just tryin' to lighten the mood."" He attempts to go to the kitchen, out from the garage. He nods respectfully to Temera, Ebony and Eddie. SG-Ebony turns to Deadline, "Take him back to Base...." Spike Witwicky gives a mortified look to Deadline. "Yeah, I think that was the plan from the get-go, last I checked." Eddie checks Spike over for a moment, then says, "I'll fix you up when they're done interrogatin' you, cause... if I do it now..." He shrugs. "Would be like a moot point, y'know?" SG-Ebony chuckles, "What he means, is that he'd just have to fix ya back up again." Spike Witwicky nods and pauses, looking at a brief gap that is the stairs that leads up to the kitchen. He slowly puts his hands behind his back, but then in a second or two (he's a bit slow, he tries to climb the steps and lock the room. GAME: Spike Witwicky FAILS a TECHNICAL roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: SG-Ebony PASSES an AGILITY roll of Above Average difficulty. >> SG-Ebony succeeds with her generic combat roll on Spike Witwicky. << Spike Witwicky starts to freak out as he's intercepted by Ebony. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" SG-Ebony tackles Spike, and slams his head against the floor, "You asshole. Trying to escape?" She looks at Deadline, "He tries it again, Shoot him." She pulls a pair of plastic zipties from her hip pouch, and slips them on Spike's hands, behind his back, "Shit for brains." "Plastic zipties!" Eddie says with excitement, mumbling around his cigarette. "Awesome! I made a catheter out of those, once... those an' some PVC-piping. Those come in handy. OK, we ready to roll? I stole a car, it's parked out front." Spike Witwicky looks at Eddie, apparently his only friend in the room as he starts to feel the pain of incarcaration. He starts sniffling, "I don't wanna go to prison." "Spike, I told you. Just cooperate an' you'll be GOLDEN. Act like a little bitch, an' your life will become a living hell," Eddie explains to Spike, in a very friendly and helpful tone. SG-Temera growls at Spike, sniffing at him, and licking her chops nastily with the black forked tongue, as she does. "Mmmhmm." GAME: SG-Ebony PASSES a STRENGTH roll of High difficulty. Spike Witwicky tries to back away from Temera, but he's having a bit of trouble being restrained and all. SG-Ebony pulls Spike to his feet, using her strong arms alone. "Eds, just make sure Flint knows how much work it was to not kill the little Maggot... I'm going to have to go bathe, just so that I can stand downwind of myself." Spike Witwicky adds, "That fucker Cain made me like this! He's the one who knows about the robot!" "All in a day's work. I'll go get the car warmed up. Road trip, everyone, road trip!" Eddie chuckles, and scuffs out to start the car. (They exit the house.) SG-Ebony calls out, "Shotgun!" Spike Witwicky frowns and looks at the car. "I'm fuckin' bound and tied, I can't fit in!" SG-Ebony shrugs, "We'll tie ya to the roof." "Which is why you're going in the trunk, mister. That, and... well, how can I say this nicely? ... You smell really bad." Eddie pops the trunk. Spike Witwicky leers at Eddie and then falls to the ground, trying his best to be dead weight. He's not going without a fight. "I don't deserve this!" SG-Ebony looks around, and smiles. She walks to the side of the house, and pulls a Hose around front. "Tem, be a love, and go turn the water on. I'm going to give Mr. Witwicky a fucking shower." SG-Temera leans down to pick Spike up, trying to be... 'careful' with the claws, before glancing to Ebony and laughing hard. "With pleassure..." She heads to the water then, to switch it on. Spike Witwicky adds "Wait... wait! My bandages! I can't get them wet! I can't get them wet you sick fucks!" Eddie chuckles. "When was the last time a hot chick gave you a shower?... How about 2 hot chicks?" SG-Ebony says softly, "Than get in the fucking trunk of the car, before I shove the hose up your ass, and waterboard your intestines!" Spike Witwicky stumbles and fumbles up to the trunk. His broken arm and his unhealed ribs make each move feel like hot pins are slicing through his insides. Finally, he makes it halfway in the trunk, but his legs flop helplessly on the bumper and on the concrete. Eddie pushes Spike the rest of the way into the trunk, then shuts it. "Playtime's over, kids. Let's get out of here." Spike Witwicky looks at Eddie as his eyes widen in horror "Noo - " *thud!* that's all you hear from Spike. SG-Ebony slips into the passenger side of the car, and props her legs up on the dash board, "Lets go Eds. I need to get laid, and there ain't anyone in this area I'd fuck." "You sure? Even with a little... persuasion?" Hey, Eddie's skeevy enough to at least *try* to get with Ebony. He makes sure Temera gets a comfy place in the back seat, then he gets in the car and starts it up. "I mean, I'm an eligible male." SG-Ebony smirks, "And you probably have more diseases than the creep in the trunk. And I told you, your dick, or your boobs are too small. Take your pick of which one." Every now and then some desperate thrashing can be heard/felt from the trunk. Only to have it subside later SG-Temera climbs into the car and peers at Ebony, rolling her eyes and laughing softly. Eddie sighs. "I'll have you know I haven't had an outbreak in weeks. I mean, MONTHS." He drives through town, making a beeline for the southbound interstate. "And it doesn't itch all that much. Anyhow... hey! Mission accomplished, chicks! We're all gonna get fat bonuses!!" SG-Temera listens to the others, wrinkling her nose just a little bit as she hears that, edging back juuuust a little from Deadline. SG-Ebony rolls her eyes, "The bonus would have been if we could have iced the snorter in the trunk... but I suppose." "I've been tending to that whining little bitch for weeks now," Eddie gripes. "He's seriously a pain. But he KNOWS something. He's put that damned robot into hiding somewhere. If he don't know, then his brother will. And his brother's gonna put up much more of a fight, for sure." "I know you ain't gonna believe this shit, but... Spike's the SMARTER of the two," Eddie says, shaking his head. SG-Ebony shrugs, "The harder they fight, the more fun it is." Eddie looks back at Temera, and winks. He'll have to convince her that his creeping crud isn't contagious. "Flint's gonna be happy over this, but pissed about the robot for sure," he says with disappointment. SG-Ebony shrugs, "I'll just get Allie to blow him a few times...." "I can't imagine how many disasters have been avoided that way," Eddie chuckles. "Probably thousands." (The group hits the interstate, and begins heading south, back to the Pit.)